A past best forgotten
by Lita1
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! CH4 IS UP! Quatre discovers the existence of a traitor. Rated R for violence, mentoin of rape, etc. Lita is having nightmares about Darien raping her but these are no normal nightmares. When she wakes up she has injuries from the dreams.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other cartoon that is mentioned in my story.  
  
  
  
AN: I wasn't to sure about whether to post this story on ff net or if it sounded alright but my friend assured me that it was good and I should post it so if I don't get at least a few reviews I might not post anymore of it, so please review if you want me to continue.  
  
WARNING: This chapter is rated R because it contains violence and implies rape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
***  
  
Lita struggled against Darien's strong grip but it was useless. She looked around her surroundings desperately hoping that there would be someone to save her. The air surrounding them looked hazy but as she tried to focus on it, it slowly came into focus. Lita could now see that she was in a dark deserted alleyway. It was damp and the smell of rotten fish suddenly reached her nose, which she wrinkled in disgust.  
  
There was a pale light, coming from some far off street lamp, which lit up the alley with an eerie glow. IN the dim light she could see a few rusted trash cans laying on their sides and an old grey cat that run of suddenly in fear as Darien pushed her forcefully further down the alley. Away from the main street and any possible chance of rescue.  
  
Lita resisted, knowing that her only chance of being saved was to stay near the main street, but Darien overpowered her and she was half-pushed half- carried, kicking wildly in protest, down the alleyway. One of her kicks made contact with Darien's shin and he grimaced in pain. Sensing that this could be her only chance Lita struggled frantically and managed to free one of her arms from his iron grasp. Quick as a flash, she reached for he pocket where her transformation wand was hidden, but not fast enough.  
  
Darien had recovered too fast and he grabbed onto her wrist again. He held it so tight that she felt as though her bone was going to shatter. He placed his hand on he chest and pushed her up against the rough brick wall, forcing her to look up at him. Darien could see the fear in Lita's eyes and he laughed inwardly at seeing the usually strong, determined senshi of lightning so scared and helpless. A smirk came across his face as he spoke.  
  
"Don't get any cute ideas!" and with that he slapped her across the face, hard. Lita's eyes welled up with tears but she was determined not to cry.  
  
Seeing this Darien's smirk widened. He began beating her, only stopping when she finally gave in and a cry of pain escaped from the tangled form on the ground. She looked up at him with pitiful eyes, her face stained with tears.  
  
"Why?" she managed to whisper. Darien's only reply was to hoist Lita to her feet by the collar of her shirt. He pressed his body up against hers and whispered in her ear threateningly. "It's your own fault you little whore!" Lita felt a shiver of fear go through her body. She knew what he was going to do but she still screamed when Darien ripped off her shirt, causing him to slap her yet again. Then everything faded.  
  
***  
  
Lita sat bolt upright in her bed. It was then that she realised that she had screamed and woken herself up. She held her stinging cheek, even though she knew it was just her imagination, and glanced taking in the familiar sight of her bedroom as she calmed herself down. 'It's just a dream!' she thought as her heart gradually slowed back to its normal rate.  
  
She sighed as she ran a hand through her tangled, sweat soaked hair, 'It may be just a dream but it's that same dream again. . .' That same dream that had been haunting her for nine nights now, '. . . and each night it comes closer to finishing! Last night he only got to hit me once before I woke up. And even though I know it's a dream it feels so real.'  
  
Lita lay back down and tried to go back to sleep but her whole body ached and she was terrified that if she did go back to sleep he would find he again.  
  
'This is hopeless!' Lita thought. She reached a hand out from under the purple covers and flicked on the bedside lamp. The little clock on her dresser told her that it was only 2am, much too early to be up. 'I'll have a hot drink' she thought as she threw off the covers, 'maybe that will help me to get back to sleep.'  
  
She dragged herself out of bed and nearly fell over the moment her feet touched the floor.  
  
"I really have to get more sleep," Lita mumbled to herself. "I'm so tired it hurts to move."  
  
On the way to the kitchen Lita passed the mirror and stopped to stare in horror.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Please review! Thanks for reading.  
  
Lita. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but if you really want to sue me you can have my whole $1.50 and some gum cos that's all I have.  
  
  
  
IMPORTANT: to anyone who read this chapter before January 2003 it has now been redone to fit my new story line.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One- Just a Dream?  
  
  
  
Lita stood frozen in front of the mirror with shock. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts that hadn't been there when she went to bed that night. She stared at the mirror in horror and confusion. Where had these injuries come from, she knew that they had not been there the night before. As Lita pondered this she gingerly reached up to touch her right eye which was bruised blue and black, and drew back as the pain assured her that it was real.  
  
Her gaze slowly drifted down as she took in her battered arms and legs. She lifted up her top to reveal, what looked like a handprint, surrounded by several other smaller bruises. 'How could this happen?' Lita mused. Lita suddenly felt that her legs simply couldn't support her anymore and collapsed onto the floor. She lay for a while on the soft carpet absorbed by her thoughts before sleep overcame her.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!  
  
Lita sat up groggily rubbing her eyes and only just managed to suppress a cry of pain when her hand came in contact with her right eye. It was so sore. ' Why is my eye so sore?' Lita thought until she opened her eyes and the night before came rushing back to her.  
  
THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!!!!  
  
Each bang made Lita's head throb in pain. 'What the hell is that noise?!' Lita wondered with annoyance.  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
This time the banging was accompanied by a voice. " Lita? Are you there? Come on Lita, open the door!" It was then that Lita realised what time it was. It was late. It was so late that Serena was up and had come to pick her up for their girls' day out at the mall. Lita's head pounded at the thought of the mall and all it's noise.  
  
Glancing at the clock Lita realised that Serena wasn't just on time, she was early!!!!  
  
BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!!  
  
Deciding that she'd better do something about Serena before she knocked down the whole building, Lita got to her feet. She made her way towards the door until she realised the sorts of questions her injuries would cause Serena to ask.  
  
"Lita? Are you there? Please open the door I need to talk to you," Serena's voice came again accompanied by more frantic knocking.  
  
"Coming," Lita called as she glanced around her messy apartment for something to cover her battered limbs with. Her gaze fell upon her green, fluffy dressing gown draped over the back of the chair in the corner of her room. 'Perfect!' she thought to herself as she pulled it on and went to answer the door.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Outside  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Serena stood outside Lita's apartment tapping her foot impatiently. 'God! What's up with Lita? It never takes her this long to answer the door,' she thought with annoyance as she sifted her bag to a more comfortable position. Just then the door opened with a squeak to reveal Lita in a green dressing gown.  
  
Serena stared, shocked and all thoughts of what she had wanted to talk to Lita about flew out of her head.  
  
"What happened to your eye, Lita?" she questioned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry about redoing this chapter but I needed to change a few things to fit my new plot.  
  
Please review!  
  
Cya Lita. 


	3. Chapter 2: Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but I do own the story.  
  
  
  
AN: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed this story. " Talking "  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
ANYONE WHO READ THIS STORY BEFORE JANUARY 2003 SHOULD REREAD AT LEAST CHAPTER 1 AS IT HAS BEEN REDONE WITH SOME CHANGES!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2- Deception  
  
  
  
"I . . . umm . . . I err. . ." Lita stuttered, quietly in panic. 'Come on Lita think, what could have happened?'  
  
Serena stood staring at her stuttering friend waiting for an answer. She jumped a mile when Lita suddenly replied to her question.  
  
"Itrippedandfellonthecoffeetable," Lita ran all the words of her lie together accidentally and sighed inwardly. 'That was too close!' Serena looked at Lita in amazement.  
  
"Would you mind repeating that in English?" she joked. Lita grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I said I tripped over and fell on the coffee table," Lita repeated the lie again saying each word clearly. Serena glanced past her into the apartment.  
  
  
  
"But Lita," she inquired in confusion, "You don't have a coffee table, do you?" A giant sweat drop appeared on Lita's head.  
  
"Did I say coffee table?" Lita laughed. Serena nodded her head in answer. "Oops silly me," Lita said while mentally cursing herself, "I didn't fall on a coffee table, I fell on a coffee mug." Serena looked at Lita.  
  
She didn't believe that load of lies for one second but she couldn't understand why Lita would be lying to her. Lita saw the way that Serena was looking at her panicked and went on with her explanation hastily. "You see, I was walking and I tripped on my jacket, which was lying on the floor, and I fell face first onto my coffee mug. Thank god it was empty!" Lita rambled on, trying to make her fibs seem plausible.  
  
Serena felt hurt. She was sure that Lita was keeping something from her but she had no evidence. 'Why would Lita deceive me?' This thought reminded Serena of what she had been so desperate to talk to Lita about.  
  
She had been so desperate to talk about it and get it off her chest that she had gotten up before her alarm had gone off. If she had told Lita that she probably would have fainted on the spot, but to Serena it wasn't anything unusual. Ever since she had found out that she was the moon princess and received the silver crystal she had become less clumsy. Parts of her old life of grace and manners had come back to her, bit by bit, but Luna insisted that Serena keep up the appearance of being a clumsy, lazy, whiney teenager.  
  
Pushing these thoughts from her mind she turned to Lita. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you?"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
30 Minutes later  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Lita sat by herself in her apartment thinking. It had taken her awhile to convince Sere that she would be fine by herself. She need time to think without Serena hovering over her.  
  
Serena had told Lita, rather tearfully, about the horrid dreams that had been troubling her. In her dreams she saw Darien with another girl, holding her, kissing her and having sex with her. She couldn't actually see who this girl was but she got the feeling that she knew her.  
  
Serena, being the kind of person that she was had been worried terribly by these dreams. Normally Lita would have comforted her friend, held her while she cried and then once she calmed down told her that she had nothing to worry about, that Darien loved her and would never do something like that to her. But lately she'd been getting the feeling that maybe Darien didn't really love Sere. Even then she would have ignored it and eventually forgotten about it.  
  
But she couldn't ignore it. She couldn't ignore the fact that Serena's dreams had started on the exact same night as the dreams that were haunting her. She couldn't ignore the fact that she had woken up from a dream and the bruises had been real. She couldn't ignore her instincts this time. She had to tell someone else, but who?  
  
She hadn't even told Serena about her own dreams. How could she after what she had told her? 'Oh by the way Sere, I've been having recurring dreams about your boyfriend raping me and when I wake up I've got marks all over me.' Yeah, that would really work!  
  
'If I tell Amy she might be able to work out what's going on and why we're getting these weird dreams. No I think I'll tell Raye. Maybe the mystic fire will be able to tell her something. Besides Amy has enough going on with University and volunteering her time at the hospital, as well as writing her book. I don't want to stress her anymore.'  
  
Her mind made up Lita picked up the phone and began to dial the number to the temple.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
At the temple  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Raye was home alone when the phone rang. She hadn't been able to go to the mall with Serena and Lita as her grandpa had a doctor's appointment and she had to stay at home and look after the temple. She raced to the phone, picking it up on its third ring.  
  
"Hello, Cherry Hill Temple. Raye speaking, how may I help you?" she recited with forced cheer.  
  
"Hey Raye," Lita answered.  
  
"Oh hey Lita," Raye replied, dropping her act now that she knew it wasn't a client on the other end of the line. "How come you're not at the mall with Serena?"  
  
"It's kind of a long story and I don't really want to tell it over the phone. Can I come over? Is you grandpa still out?"  
  
"Of course, and yes gramps will be out for another hour at least. Come on over I want to know what's going on."  
  
"K, thanks Raye. I'll see you in a few," and with that Lita hung up.  
  
Raye stared at the phone in disbelief, wondering what could have Lita sounding so worried. What did she want to talk about that she couldn't or didn't want to say across the phone? Sighing, she put the phone back, and began making tea for when Lita arrived. Lita loved tea and it sounded like she could do with a good cup of it.  
  
The door creaked just as she finished making the tea.  
  
"Come on through," Raye called assuming that Lita had let herself in, "I'm in the kitchen." But when the door opened it wasn't Lita who entered. The guy opened his mouth to greet her but before he could get a word out Raye exploded.  
  
"What are you doing here now? I told you to ring if you were going to come over! You have to go! Lita will be here any minute!"  
  
"So?" he retorted.  
  
"So, she can't see you here!" with this Raye began pushing the dark haired boy towards the back door. "What would she think if she found you here? Besides she wants to talk! I think it's something about Serena. I'll call you when she's gone. Now get lost!"  
  
They had reached the door and with one last shoved Raye pushed him out, slamming the door in his face. Leaning against it in relief Raye heard the front door creak yet again. Thinking of how close she had come to being caught she stood up and walked towards the front of the house to greet Lita.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
This story will probably get updated more often now as I've planned out most of it. Sorry it's been so slow up til now.  
  
Lita 


	4. Chapter 3: Shadows

Hey look! I'm finally updating!  
  
This is the first time I've got to write any of any of my fics since I last update! And guess what? My computer is fixed so I can now post I'm own chapters and stuff! Thank Kami! It was really annoying not being able to use my beloved computer!  
  
Then all of the stupid teachers gave me soooo much homework! Just in case you haven't seen my bio lately I'm now in VCE, Year 11 whatever you call it so I have tons of hw and not so much time for writing unfortunately! To top it all off I've had really bad writer's block on this story, especially this chapter. Thank god it's all fixed now.  
  
Oh well! I've got around to it now! Enjoy!  
Chapter 3-Shadows  
  
Lita knelt behind Raye, as she asked the scared fire for guidence. She had told the scout of Mars everything about Serena's and her own dreams. Raye had listned and reacted in all the right ways but Lita couldn't help getting the feeling that her thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
*****  
  
Outside a solitary figure lurked in the shadows, listening with great interest, to the conversation, taking place inside.  
  
"So the bitch is catching on to our little game. She's getting suspicious. I'll have to do something about that. Before she ruins everything!"  
  
*****  
  
Back inside-  
  
"So the sacred fire can't tell you anything?" Lita asked in desperate disbelief. Raye shook her head making her hair fall across her shoulder in little waves.  
  
"Nothing," she voiced in a whisper.  
  
*****  
  
The figure outside smirked to themselves.  
  
"You did well Pet!"  
  
"Of course I did!" The soft reply rang threateningly in his mind.  
  
'Yes, of course she did. What else would I expect from my pet? Little does she know, that's really what she is. My Pet, my plaything . . . until I find a new toy.'  
  
The figure shifted in the shadows, the light falling across his face of a second, revealing the bruises not fully concealed by his dark hair, before he melted into the shadows without a sound.  
  
The brown haired Princess would make a good toy, if only he could break her. But she had a stronger will, more fight in her, than the others do. She always had. Most likely he would have to dispose of her, he didn't like the idea but it couldn't be helped.  
  
*****  
  
Lita left Cherry Hill Temple deep in thought. 'Why couldn't the sacred fire tell Raye anything? It had never let them down before . . . what was it that was being hidden from them?'  
  
Unnerved by the feeling of being watched, Lita paused to glance around. Seeing no one she continued on her way. She didn't know where she was going but walking was usually comforting to her. 'Not today,' she thought as she stopped again. She couldn't help getting the feeling that she was being followed.  
  
Taking in her surroundings for the first time Lita realised that she was in a backstreet that looked eerily similar to the one from her dream. Then she felt the eyes on her again. She was sure of it now someone was watching her.  
  
Knowing that she had to get to the main street she began to walk again, her pace quickening slightly. It took all of her will power not to run, not to show that she knew. She knew she was being followed, stalked like prey. She could hear their footsteps, faintly, echoing through the empty backstreet. As she listened she heard them quicken.  
  
Panic raced through her. Her mind screamed at her, 'RUN!!! RUN!!!' She gave in. She ran, bolted. She could see the main street ahead. She could see safety.  
  
'I'm not going to make it,' she thought. Adrenilin pumped through her veins as her feet pounded the pavement. Her heart hammered like a stampede of wild horses in her chest. She tried to listen for her pursuer. All she could hear was a horrifying pounding filling her head. The pounding of blood or footsteps? She couldn't tell.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre stared at the phone in confusion as he placed it back. Lita wasn't home. Usually that wouldn't be odd at this time of day but Sere had called by earlier that morning. She'd said that when she had gone around to pick up Lita for their girls' day out she had claimed that she wasn't feeling well. He could tell that his sister was worried, although she wasn't really his sister not from this lifetime anyway.  
  
He and Sere were the moon twins, the first twins born to the Queen of the Moon in over a thousand years. When they had been reborn after the fall of the Silver Alliance, their mother had seen it as safer to split her children up, that way the blonde twins wouldn't be targeted by enemies as easily. Because of this Quatre, the Prince of the Moon Kingdom had only learnt of his past life at the age of seventeen when the scout's searches finally paid off.  
  
It was then that he had been reunited with his sister and his memories been returned. But even though his memories had been returned he couldn't help feeling that there was a gap in his past. A void filled with nothingness (AN: I don't think that's even a word . . .Oh well) But why this void was there he couldn't tell. Even Pluto couldn't or wouldn't answer his questions when he asked.  
  
But he too was worried about Lita. He felt that this void in his memories wasn't good. He knew it concerned all of them, but he couldn't figure out how. Serena had asked him to check in on her today, she was definitely worried but she would say why.  
  
Concerned by the storm of trouble he could feel approaching, Quatre pulled on a jacket before grabbing his key and leaving for Raye's temple. Maybe she would be able to tell him something.  
  
*****  
  
Lita came tearing out of the alleyway into the main street, which was flooded with light compared to the dark backstreet. Passers by stared and looked on in shock as she ran straight into the blonde haired boy causing them both to fall in a pile on the sidewalk. Lita scrambled to her feet, as a dark shadow slipped back down the alley, and began apologising to the person she had ran into before trailing off when she realised it was Quatre.  
  
Remembering why she had been running in the first place, she spun around only to come face to face with an empty alley.  
  
Quatre got to his feet as he brushed himself down. Curiously his gaze followed Lita's. Upon seeing nothing he turned to her looking for answers but seeing the shocked look on her face thought better of it and instead offered to walk her home. He could ask questions later.  
  
*****  
  
Later that night Quatre sat on his sofa lost in thought about all that Lita had told him. The television was going but he had no idea what was on. He had thought that finding out what Lita knew might have helped him to figure out what was going on but instead it had caused him to become even more confused. Sighing with frustration he flicked off the TV before heading to bed.  
  
*****  
  
Lita tossed and turned in bed, the dream starting itself yet again.  
  
As always it followed the same sequence getting just a little further than the night before, so tonight instead of waking she felt Darien's hands roam over her chest. She struggled again in protest drawing on supplies of energy and strength she didn't know she had. Annoyed he grabbed a fistful of her hair, bringing her head up and stopping her struggles. She felt his breath run across her ear giving her the shivers as he spoke threateningly. 'Not all of you inner senshi had quite as much fight. One of you gave in freely.' He smirked upon seeing the shock in her eyes before the dream faded out.  
  
*****  
That's it for now. Sorry I took so long. God writer's block is the pits.  
  
As always R&R. I'll try to post more soon if I don't get too much homework. Pray for me.  
  
Lita 


	5. Chapter 4: Answers and more Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from SM, GW or DBZ, which are being used for only entertainment purposes. The legend of the Moon Armour belongs to me!  
  
AN: So sorry that it has taken me so long to get this out! What with exams, work and school I haven't had much time.plus I had to work out some of the details for this story before I could continue as the plot is starting to get complex now!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed this story and thanks to all readers for their patience.and now the long awaited update.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre gazed round the haze filled area. Mist floated all around and huge marble pillars could be seen on the horizon, along with something else. Something indistinct. Looking down Quatre was shocked to see that instead of his normal clothes, he was clad in white armour.  
  
The armour had gold and silver trim, and when Quatre took an experimental step, he found it surprisingly light.  
  
Puzzled his eyes again searched the horizon where the pillars were. Seeing nothing different he sighed dejectedly before setting off in that direction.  
  
The mist swirled around him as he walked, wisps covering the ground here and there. The pillars loomed close and looked almost threatening now. The shape that was before indistinct was now clear. Two large gold and silver gates were coming closer with each step. So close now that Quatre could make out the intricate swirls and curls that each was made up of.  
  
The time gates! Pluto's domain, but she was no where in sight.  
  
Quatre's fringe fell over his eyes slightly. Pushing it back in frustration he jumped in shock upon feeling the heat coming from his forehead. Running his finger along it he realised what it was. His moon symbol. Glancing down at his attire again he noticed what he had failed to see before. The gold hilt of a sword poked out from its sheath at his side.  
  
Pulling it out he inspected it more closely. The blade was made of pure silver with swirling designs engraved along its full length. A single moon symbol was set on either side of the hilt, speckled with chips of diamond.  
  
Quatre stood open mouthed in disbelief of what he was seeing. He knew now without a doubt that this was the moon armour, the legendary battle costume of the moon prince.  
  
His head filled with questions, Quatre resheathed his sword before continuing on his way.  
  
*****  
  
Lita sat upright in bed. Her head hurt and her cheeks stung as tears rolled slowly down them. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't erase the words from her memory. They were stuck in her head and even though she had only just heard them a few minutes ago she couldn't help getting the feeling that she had heard it all before. It was all so familiar.  
  
She had tried her hardest to believe that it was just a dream but now she wasn't so sure.  
  
'Was it just a dream or was it something else, something more?'  
  
*****  
  
Quatre stopped just short of the time gates. The air in front of him shimmered for a moment before Sailor Pluto the Guardian of Time was standing before him.  
  
"My Prince," she bowed formally, before straightening up and looking him in the eye. "You have many questions." A look of slight shock passed over his eyes before he nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
"You must chose your questions wisely. We have limited time but I will answer what I can without giving away the future, for no one should know his or her future. It is something we create through our actions and decisions."  
  
Quatre thought briefly before asking the main question that was puzzling him. The question that had been nagging at his mind all this time. "How did I get this?" he asked indicating to the armour, "I thought the armour was only a legend."  
  
Now it was Pluto's turn to look shocked. "You didn't activate it," she stated quietly, almost to herself.  
  
Sailor Pluto sighed, indicting vaguely to the ground before seating herself. "You may as well make yourself comfortable. I can see that your questions will not be easy ones to answer . . . or short ones for that matter," she added as an after thought.  
  
Quatre joined her on the ground and she began to speak in a soft voice, her words washing over him.  
  
"For most, the armour of the Moon Prince is just that, no more than a legend. Some may feel in their hearts that it is something more than that and they live to their dieing day, happy and content but always wondering if the legends are true. It is because of this, that over the whole of time, very few Princes have managed to activate and use the armour. Many have never had the need, and even those that have, only a few have succeeded, for it seems that there has to be something more than need, but no one, not even I possess the knowledge of what this thing may be. The first Moon Prince who was the creator of the armour blocked it from me with the help of King Yemma. It is a powerful weapon, one that only the heart and memory of the Prince can unlock. For somewhere, deep inside you, you already hold the key. You have the power and knowledge to activate it, without consciously knowing how."  
  
She paused, thoughtfully, before continuing.  
  
"Long ago, there was a prophecy. It told of a moon twin, who would activate the Moon Armour, the power of the Princes, dispel the darkness. You don't know it but darkness is creeping up on you all. Soon it shall smother the light. I believe that this is the time of the prophecy, that you are the legendary moon twin. Quatre, only you can unlock the armour.you will triumph when the time is right. I know it."  
  
"Me?" Quatre asked, glancing down at his hand just in time to see it begin to flicker and fade. A shocked look appeared on his face, a small sound of surprise escaping his mouth. Sailor Pluto saw it too.  
  
"You're leaving this place now."  
  
"But I still." Quatre trailed off as the Guardian of Time began to speak again, an urgent tone added to her voice.  
  
"My prince, you must understand what I am telling you. You MUST protect the princess or all will fall into darkness, know that history is to repeat itself."  
  
"But. What happened in the past.what's going to repeat???" Quatre questioned, as he began to fade even more.  
  
"I don't know either.my memory of that time, too, has been blocked. I know that you have noticed the odd feeling of not being able to remember everything about the past. Queen Serenity felt that the problem had been dealt with, and that the past was best forgotten.  
  
Lita may be able to help you, I feel that she may be beginning to remember some of that with was blocked off for you all, but be careful who you trust. There's a traitor amongst you.you need to." and with that the Guardian of Time was left staring at an empty space, she stood up, glancing into the future, before shouting one last piece of advice into the wind.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre woke up in his own room, the sun shining through a crack in the curtains and three words echoing through his head, 'Protect your Princess.'  
  
It was Sailor Pluto's voice but he couldn't understand why he was hearing those three words. He was sure that she had said to protect the Princess, meaning Serena, but now he was hearing 'Protect your Princess'. That could still mean Serena. or it could mean.  
  
Thinking back over what Sailor Pluto had said he strained his mind trying to make more sense out of her words, but it only caused to make him more confused than before.  
  
Seeing that it was 6 in the morning, be lay back down trying to go back to sleep but his head was filled with thoughts of his dream.  
  
He knew it was more than just a dream but what did it mean. Was there a traitor within the Gundam pilots, of the scouts?  
  
He couldn't imagine any of them being traitors. Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei were his closest friends. When he had been brought to this time he had insisted that they came as well. They were all each other had, and besides, they would have killed each other within a week, if not sooner. It wasn't until later that Setsuna had revealed that they were from the past too.  
  
The scouts were Serena's most trusted friends, as well as her court and body guards, but if he was to believe Setsuna, and he had every reason to, someone amongst their most trusted friends was a fake, a dangerous fake at that.  
  
Sighing, Quatre gave up on going back to sleep. As he dragged himself out of bed he sighed again.  
  
'Why did she have to speak in riddles all the time? Why can't it ever be simple?'  
  
With those thoughts in his head he got ready to visit Lita.  
  
*****  
  
Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it! And Happy Holidays to everyone!  
  
I hope you guys like it! Again so sorry it took so long to get out! As always any comments and suggestions are welcome!  
  
R&R! Thanks!  
  
Lita  
  
(Despite this whole original penname thing I'm still gonna sign as Lita, even thought my penname it now Lita1, hope this doesn't confuse anyone.) 


End file.
